Endotracheal tubes are utilized in a wide variety of medical procedures to provide an unobstructed air passage to a patient's trachea. In order to facilitate insertion of an endotracheal tube into a patient's airway, a laryngoscope may be used.
A laryngoscope typically comprises a blade, along which the endotracheal tube is guided, and a handle, which is manipulated to alter the position of the blade within the patient's airway. In addition, other features, such as lights, etc., may be provided.
US 2003/0092967 discloses a laryngoscope comprising a handle having an axis and carrying a light source of a type having an axis extending in the general direction in which a light beam is emitted thereby is described. The laryngoscope has a removable and replaceable, preferably disposable, blade of translucent material carried by the handle and extending generally transversely relative to the handle axis. The blade has a proximal end and a distal end, and the light source is directed transversely relative to the axis of the handle so as to aim the light beam directly at, and generally at right angles to, a transverse light receiving face formed at the proximal end of the blade. A light focusing “lens” may be interposed between the light source and the transverse light receiving face. The handle is preferably made of molded plastics material and is ergonomically contoured to form a grip which is comfortable to hold; easy for a medical practitioner to position; and which can be effectively gripped.